Unpopular
by Kittenlover545
Summary: A story about Lucy Heartfillia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello there. I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. Please be sure to point out what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. Don't go too harsh on me though. Thanks~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was 6:50 AM and I was about to miss my bus. The first day of school wasn't going so well for me. I was trying to eat my bagel as soon as possible. I got my shoes on and headed out the door.

"Bye dad!" I yelled. There was no reply. You see, my mother died when I was 8 years old and my father has been mean to me. Like, it wasn't **my **fault she died. I just wish he was happier sometimes you know. I was trying to run as quick as possible. The school bus passed right by me. I tried to scream _Hey! Stop! _but I couldn't for some reason. Great, now I have to either A) Walk to school or B) Ask my dad for a ride to school. I couldn't miss the first day of school so I went back home and tried to get my father to drive me to school. I ran upstairs and asked my father if he could drive me to school.

"Fine" He says. I was terrified. I thought he would slap me or something. I went to his car and got in. It took about 20 minutes to get there. I was a few minutes late for my first period class. Math When I got in I didn't know where to go. There were lockers, vending machines and a bunch of other stuff. I couldn't let that bother me. I had to get to class. I looked at my schedule. I had to go to B102 and I had know idea where to go. Until, I see a blue haired girl walking toward me.

"Hi there, are you lost?" she says to me.  
"Oh hi! Yes I am lost, um do you know where B102 is?" I ask.  
"Oh it's upstairs. I will show you. Follow me" We had to go through a hell lot of stairs. It was boring. I tried to start a conversation but I was too nervous to.  
"What's your name?" The blue haired girl asks me.  
"Lucy. Um, Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?"  
"Levy, nice to meet you!" We arrived at B102. I said goodbye, she said goodbye and I entered the classroom. When I entered, all eyes were on me. I blushed.

"Hello there" The teacher says to me. "My name is Mrs. Caplan. Nice to have you here. Your name?"

"Um. Lucy Heartfillia"

"Nice to have you here Miss Lucy. Sit where ever you'd like."

I looked for a seat and there were only 1 left. I sauntered over there and placed my stuff down. I looked to my left. I saw a girl with really long hair and dark red hair. She had glasses on. she looked like she was going to get Straight As in each class. I looked to my right. I see a a guy with pink hair and a scarf on. Who wears a scarf to class?! He looked like he was going to get Fs in each class. The lesson began. It wasn't really a lesson. The teacher told us the school rules and what to do and what not to do. What to do at the end of the day, lots of other stuff. After the little lecture, we were able to ask questions. At the end of the class, All of us were given a letter that was supposed to go to our parents Probably about rules and stuff. I stuffed it in my bag and left for second period.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. If you see spelling errors, grammar mistakes, tell me please. Also be sure to tell me how to improve the story. To be honest, I think this sucks Dx. But if you like it please be sure to reveiw. And don't forget this is my first fanfic so don't go hard on me. Thank you have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I hope you like it!~ 1st fanfic I made. Don't go too harsh on me :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

Second period was boring. History wasn't at all fun. Well, for me. First of all, there was this annoying girl behind me and she was kicking my seat. Each time she kicked it, I would glare at her hoping she would get the message but nope. She kept on kicking my seat and I couldn't do anything about it since my teacher was giving us a lecture about history. I wasn't really paying attention. The teacher handed out some quiz and he told us that he wanted to see where we were at at history. Finally, the girl behind stopped and was focusing on her test. The test was hard for me. I had no clue what the answers were. Hopefully he wasn't grading these. The girl behind me started to flick my ear. I turned around and yelled:

"What the hell do you want?!" Right at that moment, I wish I shut my mouth because everybody was staring at me. I blushed really hard. I tried to blame it on the girl behind me but the teacher was mad at me for screaming out a cuss word. "Hell" isn't a cuss word. It's a place. At the end of the period everyone got up to head onto third period. I packed my things and I was about to go until my history teacher stopped me.

"Miss Heartfillia may I have a word with you?" He asks me. His arms were crossed and his expression didn't look so pretty.

"Yeah Mr. Slade?" I was scared but I tried to act confident. He asked me a few personal questions like _What's going on at home? _and _Are your parents taking good care of you? _After the questions I was free to go. I saw the blue haired girl again. I ran up to her.

"Hey Levy!" Levy looks up. "Oh hey Lucy! How was second period?" A disaster. A complete fail. The worst day of my life! But instead, I said: "It was good. See you later!" I ran off and went to third period. The teacher introduced herself. Her name was Mrs. Oz. It was a nice name. We all sat down and Mrs. Oz said she teaches Science and she was happy to have us here and blah blah. She was really boring. She wanted us to write a few rules in our notebooks. I got my notebook out of my book bag and started to write. I was always a slow writer. Mrs. Oz didn't want us to wear hats in her classroom. She wanted us to be careful with the beakers and everything else. It was a lot to write down and my hand started to hurt. After third period it was finally lunch. I loathed lunch. The food that the cafeteria serves is horrible. I usually pack my own lunch but I didn't have any time. Oh well. I started to go downstairs until a mob of kids tackled me down. They stepped on my head. They didn't even say sorry! Great way to start fourth period. Then I see someones hand come down I grab hold of it and I see that it was the guy from 1st period that wore the scarf.

"Are you okay?" He says. My heart started to beat faster. "Yeah, I'm fine" I say. "Good, my name is Natsu, an you are?" He says with a grin.

"Lucy" I extend my hand waiting for him to take it. He just stares at me like I'm some weirdo. I blush. "Ehrm yeah! Nice to meet you!" I say before rushing downstairs. Something about him made me feel nervous.

* * *

**Please tell me how I can improve the story. Thank you!~ Have a nice day**


End file.
